Haze
Claire Michaels, AKA Haze is the eldest and one of the two leaders of Meta Teen 10. She is one of the powerhouses, possessing the ability to turn her strongest emotions into energy. Appearance She has shoulder-length dark, frizzy hair that she leaves loose more often than she ties it back. She has eyes that are described to be "blank gray" (Amy Sorrel, Chi, Mechanical). The official character sheets place her as the shortest member of the team, despite being the oldest, at 5'1" and weighing 145 pounds. Initial installments in the comics series have her hair several shades lighter than in later installments; the general consensus is that it grows darker as she grows older. The team, in canon, can't seem to agree on how she looks; Kyle Sorrel, Bandit, states her to be “attractive, but plain”, whereas Issac Gray, Rock, calls her “forgettable, except she has too many faces to forget”. Elijah Morgan, Zip, says he thinks her to be “pretty, but you never think so at first”. Amy Sorrel, Chi, merely calls her “soft”. Benjamin Russel, Welder, seems to be the only person who describes her based on fact and not opinion; he calls her “square jawed and sharp eyed; she knows more than she’ll tell, and her lips part in a smirk wherever she goes”. He also says that she has a masculine face and heavy brow. Abilities Claire’s abilities are strong and easy to use, making her a powerhouse of the team. She’s generally considered to be the second most powerful person in Meta Teen 10, after Chi, and the extent of her abilities don’t appear to have a limit. They’re most easily defined as the power to fly, and the power to turn her emotions into energy shields. Her flight abilities are limited somewhat; this power still requires her strong emotions to exist; she also needs a normal, human amount of oxygen to survive, and venturing too high into the atmostphere can severely limit her intake. She can fly very quickly or very slowly at will; much like birds, the aid of gravity helps her to fly faster, and so she is quicker in diving than she is in normal, horizontal flight. She can fly at roughly 75 miles per hour horizontally, making her the third-fastest member of the team, after Zip and Megawatt (while in electric mode). Her power to turn her emotions into energy seems to be far less documented. The emotions that can turn into energy are defined to be only anger, fear, and determination. She can then use these emotions to form energy shields of various sizes; her favorites include full-body globes, half-circles big enough to encompass her entire team, and small globes that she forms around her fists for brawling purposes. The strength of these shields is undefined; it’s stated that she regularly encases bombs in them and then simply allows the bombs to go off, as the shield will contain the explosions entirely. She has a singular stronger, less-used power that connects to her emotions; it only activates in times when her emotions are wild and rampant, such as in times of abject terror and absolute rage. It is describe to be a blast of pure black energy, which she fires from both palms. This will also change her eyes in color; irises, pupils, and sclera will all appear completely black. The biggest drawback of her abilities is the fact that anytime her emotions become strong enough for her to use her powers, her eyes become clouded over with something she refers to as a “fog”; smoky gray clouds will appear in her vision and obscure her view almost entirely. She later learns that the easiest way to combat this is with a pair of sunglasses; the stronger the glass, the more it combats the cloudiness. She does not seem to have the issue of blindness that would usually occur when a normal human being wears dark glasses, such as in darkness like night.